


Cookies

by Pixie_Elf



Category: GRAY RAVEN, 战双帕弥什
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: 大家好，我是今年被屏蔽了20次的皮，我真的不明白写我CP打啵为什么会被老福特那个智障审核系统屏蔽。是我们堂堂正正的两个大男人不能打啵摸大腿吗？日因为我太生气了，所以加了一辆对话体的车。在末尾当彩蛋了。有时间开一辆好一点的车。之前开的不够爽。
Relationships: KAMUI/LEE
Kudos: 13





	Cookies

鹤苍黎的骨头饼干后续（我强制加的，但她跟我说我这个太野了）

“里哥……”  
神威觉得自己可能是死了。不光死了，还进了天堂，他看见一位看不清脸的天使挥着翅膀落到他面前，在耀眼的圣光笼罩下，天使正附身温柔地抚摸着他的脸，距离愈来愈近，薄唇轻启……  
“神威，吃饼干堵不住你的嘴是不是？”  
剧痛从右脸颊传来。  
“疼疼疼——！！”  
神威捂住自己的脸哀嚎，委屈兮兮地看着掐他脸的天使，眼泪都快流出来：“你轻点儿啊，就算是我痛觉系统也会很敏感的！”  
“知道疼就闭上嘴吃你的！”  
里松开手，向后靠在纯白的圆桌边上，驾轻就熟地把桌上神威的马克杯顺到手里，在看见杯子里加的满满的方糖时微微皱起眉，却仍毫不犹豫地送到唇边呷了一口。  
目睹这一幕的神威眼中的笑意快溢出来，他抹了抹唇擦去偷笑的痕迹，举起手里精致的纸袋端详：“有一说一，里哥真的是万能啊！这个饼干的味道好像我小时候吃过的一个牌子，可惜大崩坏以后倒闭了。”  
里端着杯子盖住自己半张脸“嗯”了一声，眼睛瞟向别处。咖啡厅外阳光正好，咖啡厅内背靠落地窗的里身姿挺拔俊朗，浅栗色碎发遮掩间的耳尖红得透明。  
神威看得有些发呆，手里的纸袋攥紧几分，道：“里哥，你耳朵好红……”  
里的耳朵更红了，大有蔓延到脸颊的趋势：“只是散热系统坏了而已，大惊小怪什么。”  
“可是里哥你昨天晚上就跟我这么说过诶！”神威不解，眼里的迷茫一览无余，“难道你忘了吗？”  
无辜的眼神把里反噎一口，一时间竟不知如何应答。他只得撇开脸敷衍道：“你记错了。”  
然而好奇宝宝什么都没觉察出来，本着打破砂锅问到底的心，神威真挚地发问：“可是里哥你的修理能力不是全队第一嘛，这个应该难不倒你吧？”说着他站起来，小心的把装满骨头饼干的袋子放在桌上，自己则探过身，双臂一撑，以5厘米的身高优势自上至下地打量，扫过颈部时眼前一亮，“这个修起来不是很简单嘛，连我都会。只要手动把全身检查设置成定向清理就行了，我记得是在后颈中心靠下一点……啊~，是这里吗？”  
温暖的手掌覆在里的后颈处，让里猛地一颤：“老实点儿！”他皱着眉轻轻拍开神威的爪子。  
神威见状忙松开手，低头道歉：“我错了。”  
“是，你错了，谁不知道你下次还敢。”里黑着脸想把神威推开，“这点儿小事我能解决。倒是你，逆元神经是不是又被你魔改了？”他一把把神威推倒在椅子上，左腿抬起卡在神威两腿之间，伸手捏住神威的逆元神经，附身贴近他的面颊，两人的呼吸氤氲在一起，空气瞬间变得暧昧粘稠。不知是不是有意而为，里压低声音道，“如果你还想留在灰鸦，我建议你立刻修好通讯装置并连上我的定位系统。不然就算是指挥官和露西亚一起求情我也不会同意你继续在我眼前晃悠。”  
真叫人头疼，这个人怎么和七实一样不让人省心。  
但是威胁完差不多也该走了。丽芙那边明明还有好几个数据要跟他商量，他却选择在少得可怜的午休时间专程绕道来训练室，只为给一个傻乎乎的恋人送上一袋手制饼干。啧，跟小屁孩儿谈恋爱就是事儿多。  
里直起身要收腿，却动弹不得，低头就发现一只手正牢牢地握住他的左大腿，大拇指还不安分地插进他的腿部绑带里，极具暧昧意味地摩挲着。里的绑带绷得很紧，有一点触碰就会敏感得不行，而眼下他紧绷的皮带内，居然塞进来一根拇指，隔了一层聊胜于无的布料有意无意地剐蹭他的大腿内侧，怎么看都像极了昨晚神威对他做的某些睡前活动前戏。好巧不巧，他的记忆库立刻抽调出昨晚的画面：金发青年抬起他的左腿，亲密地吮吻内侧，留下的痕迹旖旎香艳。  
“莫里安……”  
不同时间的两张相同的脸一瞬间在他眼前重合，一双通透的眸子热切地盯着他，有欲望，也有珍惜，‘“让我留下。你会让我留下的对吗？”  
“可恶。”  
神威好笑地看着怀中比他还小一岁的人红透了脸小声咒骂，捂着嘴眼睛刻意避开他灼热的视线。肯定是想到昨天的事了。神威笃定地确认，于是牵起唇角，得寸进尺地又伸了两根手指进去，和拇指一起磨蹭恋人的大腿，心满意足地听到他不小心泄出的几声美妙轻喘。  
原来他并不讨厌啊，这么看或许还能更进一步……  
神威这么想着，另一只手环上里的窄腰，顺势就要探进深处。  
“疼！！”  
当然不能得逞。一只手冲出来狠狠地掐住他为非作歹的手腕，神威赶忙松手，还没醒过神，脑袋又被来了一个暴栗。  
“你是存心想让我揍你吗？！”里怒气冲冲地扭着自己的手腕转身要走，没走两步眼角就瞥见桌上的饼干袋又鬼使神差地停住脚。背后那只金毛还在嗷嗷乱叫，里头痛地捏了捏眉心，伸手从袋子里掏出一块饼干含在嘴里，又折回去。  
捂着脑袋的神威还在嚎着什么：“里哥这次我真的错了我不会在这里做了要做一定会去做我绝对不——唔？！！”  
“……”  
混着奶油甜香的饼干在唇舌交缠间碎裂融化，带有侵略性的吻就快慢慢被夺回主权，于是在即将擦枪走火时恰到好处地撤退，两唇分离时还能牵出银丝。  
里修长的手指抹掉神威唇角的残液，他翘起嘴角笑道：“你会乖乖等我下班的对不对？”  
完美抽身。这回换做里抹着嘴唇心情愉悦地离开，留下一条金毛犬呆坐在原地叫都叫不出声。  
这回总算堵上你的嘴了。  
带着餍足走完整条楼道，里的脚刚要迈进拐角，清亮的大嗓门便从背后穿透层层空气直传进他的耳朵：“里哥我等你！！！”  
下次还是给他戴口嚼子好了！！！

fin.

彩蛋：晚上是神威主动去接里哥回宿舍的。据某位在场的浅发少女形容“空气中溢满了甜蜜的粉色泡泡”“我还以为是什么化学反应让空气密度变大了”  
屏蔽后彩蛋：  
“神威！你他妈，有点儿分寸！”  
“抱歉，我忍不了了。”  
“啊♂~疼，你就不能，哈，把我衣服解开了再进来吗？”  
“可是我感觉有带子束缚着你会更爽。”  
“那是你觉得！！给我解开！！！你他妈再不解开我让你下辈子别想操我你信不信！！”  
“如果我说……”  
“你不说！！”

看到里哥确实绷得难受神威立刻怂下来给他解开了，然后里哥宁可自己跟玩具玩儿也没让神威操进去。这种情况持续了一周左右。一直到神威学习“古代人类的谢罪方法”——露出肚皮任他蹂躏为止。因为里哥绷不住自己笑了整整一个小时，笑完还情不自禁给了神威一个和好吻。也就只能顺台阶下彻底和好了。


End file.
